


Behind Closed Doors

by Houndsof221b



Category: Logan - Fandom, Wolverine (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndsof221b/pseuds/Houndsof221b
Summary: You had to work late one night at the Transigen facility and it seemed like someone else was staying late, too.





	

Transigen. You didn't know what that company actually did, they said cancer research, but something didn't seem right.

You only worked in an office or had to get files from A to B, so you never got to see any actual patients.

  
But you had needed a job and this was a job that paid surprisingly (and suspiciously) well. To be honest, you would've taken anything, because you were two months behind on rent and just really needed the money.

 

You had only really talked to a few nurses and through some small talk you tried to get information out of them but they were tight lipped, but the look in their eyes told you all you needed to know.

Something was off. Big time.

 

A couple of times you had seen heavily armed men walking around, which didn't help the feeling that this whole thing was not what they said it was.

 

And then there was this guy.

You didn't know his name, but whenever he walked past your office, he would glance at you with his disheveled blond hair and a beard that was slightly darker and a little smirk that revealed a single gold tooth.

Whenever you heard him talk (he has never talked to you, but you couldn't help but eavesdrop when he would talk to people that seemed important or when he would bark orders at his men), you could clearly detect a thick southern accent. You also saw him once wearing round, yellow tinted sunglasses.

 

All of this would be strange and ridiculous on another man, but on him – well, on him, you couldn't deny it – it was ridiculously hot.

So you couldn't help but ogle him, trying not to be too obvious about it.

But that was it. There was nothing more going on.   
Some glances, some smiles.

 

Until one day, when you found yourself in a hallway you should not be in.

You had lost your way in the labyrinth that is the Transigen building after you had delivered some files to a doctor.

You took a right, then a left, sure you were on the correct way back. But the white corridors all looked the same.

 

You were about to turn around and leave the way you came, when you heard crying.   
It sounded like it came from a child - you listened carefully - trying to figure out where it was coming from. You walked a few more steps down the hallway and then turning to your right where a door was, certain that that's where the crying came from.

 

Slowly you extended your hand to see if the door was unlocked when suddenly a figure appeared next to you, startling you.

Your heart was beating so fast and when you then looked up to see who it was you were looking right at that guy. The blond one with the gold tooth – and a cybernetic hand – you just realized.   
You had no idea how he sneaked up on you like that, but maybe you were too focused on the crying to hear anything else.

 

He had cocked his head slightly to the side and was eyeing you.

“You shouldn't be here”, he drawled, moving between you and the door that, just seconds ago, you had been about to open. He didn't seem pleased about that. His brow was furrowed, his eyes narrow.

“I-I got lost on my way back... and then I heard this kid cry”, you managed to explain to him, knowing how ridiculous it must sound, but it was the truth.

 

“Well, then, let me escort you back”, he smiled, with a sudden change in demeanor. Now seeming really friendly and polite.

He lead you back through, walking next to you and you thought that you should introduce yourself and so you did, albeit somewhat sheepishly.

“I know who you are”, he smirked, giving you a sideways glance before continuing to talk. “My name's Donald Pierce”

For a few seconds there was silence.   
“So how do you like it here at Transigen?”, he then asked you.

“I like it”, you replied. “The work is fine and I mean it pays really well”

At that he let out a laugh.   
“That it does, that it does”

 

You took a right turn and then you were in a hallway you recognized again and soon after he had lead you to your office again.

“Thanks for walking me back”, you said to him.

“Don't worry 'bout it, just try not to wander off again”, he said with a charming smile, still friendly, but you couldn't help but perceive the latter part of that sentence as a warning.

 

Donald Pierce then walked away, but not before looking back over his shoulder once and giving you a little wave with his robotic hand.

 

The next few times you saw Don (that's what you called him inside your head) it was like before.

Short looks, little smiles and sometimes even blushing on your part, but still nothing further.

  
***

 

One night you had to work late. There was so much paperwork to be done and you were a little behind, so you just decided to stay a little longer and finish everything off before the weekend.

Most people had already gone and it was quiet, leaving you to work in peace and for the longest time that actually went really well.   
You were nearly finished when you heard a knock on your door.

 

Your door was always open, but you still looked up and then you saw Donald standing there in the doorway.

“Hey”, he greeted you and even in that one, short syllable you could hear his accent.

“Hi”, you greeted him back, your heart started beating faster. He had an effect on you, that was sure.

“You're working late”, he stated while walking into your room and towards your desk, positioning himself in front of it.

“Yeah, I just have to finish some things”, you fiddled with a pen just so your hands had something to do.

Donald then moved around your desk, so he was standing next to you and you were still seated.

 

You didn't know what to do or what he even wanted from you.

“What does your boyfriend think about you working so late?”, he then asked, completely catching you off guard.

“I'm not seeing anyone”, you answered him, barely above a whisper.

You turned and looked up at him.

“Is that so?”, he then mused, moving his human hand to push a strand of hair out of your face.

 

You had no idea what compelled you to do the next thing, but you got up from your sitting position, which made you stand awfully close to him.

He was still taller than you and you still had to look up.

You swallowed hard, you mouth suddenly feeling dry.

 

He moved his human hand over your cheek and it felt like he set your skin on fire.

He glanced down to your lips and then looked back into your eyes, slowly moving even closer, and then his lips were on yours.

Warm, wet and perfect.

 

For a second you were apprehensive. He was your superior in a way and you were at work and you didn't know anything about him, but you were also undeniably attracted to him.

And the hot feel of his lips on yours made you give in.

 

Still a little tentatively you wrapped your arms around his neck and at that you could feel him slightly grin into the kiss, and then he suddenly wrapped his robotic arm around your waist and pulled you flush against him in one smooth movement.

Tangling your fingers into his already messy hair you tugged a little at it while his lips still moved so perfectly against yours.

Don maneuvered you so that you were now between the desk and him and then both his hands trailed down your body and when they reached the back of your thighs he grabbed them and lifted you onto the desk.

 

Instinctively you wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him close to your core.   
By now your skirt was already basically bunched up around your waist, hardly covering anything.

You could feel that his member was already hard and it didn't help that he was also grinding himself into you. It would be a lie to say that you weren't already dripping wet.

He then moved from your lips over your jaw and down your throat, his beard scratching your skin in a surprisingly delicious way.

 

You needed more of him. Needed to feel his mouth on more skin, so while he was making his way down, you started unbuttoning your blouse. Opening yourself up to him.

When he saw what you were doing, he looked up for a second.

“Oh, baby, you really want this, don't you?”, he said cockily, running his hand through his hair, and you couldn't even bring yourself to disagree with him, you just grabbed him by his shirt and started kissing him again.

 

And once you were kissing again you trailed your hands down his body – feeling solid muscles underneath his shirt – and started undoing the buckle of his belt

 

He pushed your open blouse down your shoulders and you then threw it aside.   
And once you were only in your bra, he moved his hands over to your breasts slightly massaging them and kissing your cleavage, then pulling the cups down and starting to lick and suck on one of your nipples.

You threw your head back and let out breathy moans.

 

Donald then moved down even further to your stomach and with his hand slightly pushed against your chest, signaling you to lay down.

 

The wood under your back felt cold, but refreshing in comparison to your hot, flushed skin.

He only pushed up your skirt a little further and then hooked his fingers into the waistband of your panties, tugging them down slowly, inch by inch while looking up at you with a half smile, only really just exposing that gold tooth.

 

Don was on his knees and you couldn't deny that you really liked the look of that.

He started kissing the inside of your thighs, slowly moving towards where you really needed him.

His hands were surprisingly gentle, moving over your soft skin. The human hand warm and the robotic hand cold.

Lifting your legs up a little, he moved them onto his shoulder, but still he only kissed the skin of your thighs or nipped at it or trailed small patterns with his tongue. Sometimes coming dangerously close to where you wanted him, but always averting at the last second, not quite yet indulging you.

 

“Oh god”, you muttered more to yourself.

You needed him right now and if he didn't give you what you wanted, you'd go crazy.

“Ain't no god here, 's just me, baby”, he said close to your skin, his words muffled.

“Please, I need you...”, you whined and for a few seconds he kept his torture up.

“Alright, baby” And that's when he finally pressed his tongue against your clit and started lapping and sucking at it and you immediately let out a moan.

 

You put one hand into his hair, pushing him closer to your core while also moving your hips in rhythm. His facial hair was scratching over your most sensitive part, but that all added to the pleasure, even though you knew that you would be sore the next morning.

He moved his robotic hand to put it over your stomach to hold you in place and for a second he then pulled back a little, but only so that he could move a finger of his human hand through your wetness and then slowly push it in before he was back at teasing your clit with his mouth.

 

Moans and breathy sighs were now coming out of your mouth uninhibited while Pierce was moving his finger in and out, crooked slightly, to hit that special spot inside you, and when he then pushed another finger in, you knew that you were close to an orgasm.

“Don't – don't stop”, you managed to breathe out, eyes pinched close, hand still in his hair while the other one grabbed the edge of the desk.

And then the waves crashed through you, mindless words and profanities falling from your lips while he helped you ride out your orgasm, his robotic hand still holding you firmly against the table.

 

You let go of his hair and relaxed a little. With one last kiss against your now overly-sensitive clit, he moved away and also pulled his fingers out. He put your legs from off his shoulders and then stood up. You sat up again and now looked at him.

His lips and beard were glistening with your wetness and then he slowly licked his fingers clean that were previously inside you.

 

“You taste so damn sweet”, he muttered before grabbing the back of your neck and pulling you close to him, kissing you right on the mouth so you could taste yourself on him.

Again you wrapped your legs around his waist and while kissing, you unbuttoned _his_ shirt this time. Wanting to feel his skin under your fingers you made quick work of the buttons and then let your hands wander over his skin.

You stopped kissing to marvel at him, like you already felt before, he was built and you could see that scars covered his skin here and there and everything about that was so hot.

 

You looked further down to where his cock was still constrained in his pants, which must me so uncomfortable for him.

You moved your hand over his length through his pants, earning a deep groan from him but then you popped the button there too and pulled down the zipper.

Pushing his pants down to his knees, you then reached for his cock. He was thick and heavy in your hand. You moved your hand up and down a couple of times, before you decided that you needed to feel him in your mouth. Feel that weight on your tongue.

 

You slid down from the table and for a second Don seemed to be confused. You put a hand on his chest and pushed him backwards until the back of his legs hit the chair and that's when he seemed to understand.   
He sat down with a smirk on his face that grew even a little wider when you got down on your knees in front of him.

He pushed his hair back and out of his face and he looked down at you. You reached for his member again, pumping it a few times before running your tongue in a broad stripe along the underside and then taking him into your mouth.

 

You moved your lips up and down, hollowing your cheeks, sucking. Tasting all of him and loving how he felt in your mouth.

Now it was his turn to fist his hand into your hair and guide you along his length, tugging at your hair in a way that was a little painful, but also still pleasurable.

“Fuck, baby, you're so good”, he said with his usual drawl, but a little strained.

“Fuckin' beautiful with your filthy little mouth wrapped around my cock”

Hearing those words in that southern accent turned you on so much, you didn't even know that was possible.

 

You swirled your tongue around the head before taking him as deep into your mouth as you could and that earned you a moan.

But then he pulled on your hair, pulling you off his cock.

“Get up”, he ordered you and as soon as you did, he grabbed you by your hips and pulled you onto his lap, straddling him.

He started to kiss you again and you slightly moved your hips back and forth so his cock was sliding through your folds, moaning into the kiss, and you were already so wet again.

 

You then lifted yourself up a little and then he guided his length to your entrance and once aligned you sank down onto it, letting it fill you up so perfectly, stretch you to accommodate him.

 

His hands were on your hips, gripping you tightly while you started moving up and down, grinding on him.

Pierce moved with you, but soon took over and controlled the pace, going faster and harder.

You held onto his shoulders, forehead against forehead, both taking rapid breaths.

 

It didn't take you long before you felt your insides tighten again, knowing you were close to another orgasm. You dug your nails into his shoulders. In return he had his fingers gripped onto your hips, knowing you'd have bruises later.

“Fuck, I'm close”, you breathed out between moans, barely loud enough for him to hear.

He nodded slightly and you took that as a sign that he was close as well.

 

“Come for me, baby”, he then muttered after a few more thrusts, his blue eyes looking straight into yours.

And he didn't have to tell you twice, his mouth was back on yours, swallowing your moans while you came and still thrusting into you before you could feel him cum inside of you, stopping to move.

 

You broke the kiss to breathe, leaning your forehead back against his while breathing heavily, eyes closed.

For a few seconds you both remained like that, him still inside you, until your breathing slowed down again and your pulse stopped racing.

 

And after a few more seconds, you slowly got off him and started to collect your underwear and blouse to put them back on.

Donald got up, too, and got dressed again and it was quiet while you both did so.   
You were happy about that, because you had no idea what you were supposed to say right now.

 

You also packed your things to leave for the night.

 

When you were both decent again, he came up to you once more and started kissing you again, which took you a little by surprise, because you thought he was done with you.

“See you on Monday, baby”, he then said and smiled before practically strolling out of your office, leaving you behind and in a way, you had never looked forward to a Monday so much.

 


End file.
